Historias cortas y no tan cortas
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: Historias NO ordenadas cronológicamente de Ichigo y Orihime
1. Chapter 1

buenas gente! como no puedo hacer fan arts ichihime porque perdí la práctica dibujando xD me desquito con fics

y como yo me conozco... no puedo hacer historías que no sean one-shots porque me cuesta horrores seguirlas... como me pasa con mi historia de sakura por shaoran (que la vengo actualizando, si quieren pasarse: s/6626361/1/reencuentro)

así que haré historias cortas de la vida de nuestros pelinaranjas (tan tiernos, mi otp por sobre todas las ships)

venga! el gran tite sama es el creador de bleach, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para mi historia. créditos a él

Sepan disculpar las faltas gente... no lo hago a propósito, lo peor de todo es que soy universitaria D: pero voy a mejorar!

 **y por último... muchas gracias a quiénes me leen, me ponen en favs, me siguen las historias y me comentan con reviews. Debo admitir que antes era media boba y escribía por los comentarios, ahora escribo por placr. Pero quiero agradecer a mis lectores, porque sin ustedes yo ya no estaría escribiendo.. Sobre todo a las lectoras del fic de Sakura... actualicé después de 5 años y me siguieron leyendo!**

 **EN SERIO, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS FICS, GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **La Familia se agranda**

Orihime esperaba a que el tiempo pasase mientras movía sus dedos enérgicamente. Las instrucciones decían que se debía esperar entre 3' y 7' y recién habían pasados 2'. Mordiéndose el labio volvió mirar el reloj, 49''…50''. Miró hacia arriba y soltó un suspiro cargado en el mismo instante que la alarma del cronómetro le decía que ya habían pasado 3 minutos. Levantándose de un salto del inodoro agarró el test de embarazo del banitory del baño. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver las dos rayas del test: estaba embarazada, una vida comenzaba a desarrollarse adentro de su vientre. No pudo contener las lágrimas y saliendo del baño se dirigió a su dormitorio

-Orihime- Ichigo la nombró al verla entrar en la habitación -¿Orihime que te pasa?- su marido se acercó a ella preocupado al verla llorando.

\- I-Ichigo-

-¿qué sucede? Dime ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?- le dijo un poco desesperado tomándola por los brazos.

Su mujer intentaba hablar pero no salía sonido por su boca así que se limitó a poner su mano en el vientre. Ichigo siguió el gesto y se quedó helado. Sus ojos (bien abiertos por la sorpresa) comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. Sabía que significaba: iba a ser padre. Abrazó tiernamente a su esposa y se dejó llevar, Orihime sería la única persona que lo vería llorar, al fin y al cabo desde el momento que se casaron comenzaron a ser uno.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada cargada de amor del otro.

-Orihime- Ichigo acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su esposa mientras sonreía

-si- Sonrió Orihime mientras se secaba sus lágrimas para luego secar las de él

\- Te amo, te amo Orihime-

-Yo también, Ichigo – Orihime se puso en puntas de pie para robarle un beso al pelinaranja.

-Ven, vamos a lavarnos la cara y anunciárselo a las chicas- Ichigo tomó la mano de su esposa y fueron a la cocina a dar la gran noticia.

* * *

Quiero aclarar que las mini historias no irán en tiempo cronológico

hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

seee, las fans del fic reencuentro me van a matar yo lo sé.

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO A TITE KUBO, LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA

como ven, estoy muy inspirada (?

* * *

Momentos de paz

Era un agradable día de primavera. El sol quemaba suavemente la piel y la brisa hacía que el día no fuera tan pesado. Orihime estaba sentada en el patio de su casa, últimamente le costaba un poco caminar ya que Kazui llevaba 8 meses en su pancita. Kazui, habían elegido ese nombre con Ichigo por su significado "el que tiene coraje". Orihime miró el cielo ¿cuántas cosas había pasado en su corta vida? Realmente ichigo había cambiado su vida, había conocido un nuevo mundo gracias a él, un mundo desconocido para ella en ese momento y también peligroso ¿cuántas veces había estado su vida en riesgo? Sintió miedo muchas veces pero también sabía que Ichigo ganaría en todas las batallas enfrentamientos, y sino, sus amigos lo ayudarían a vencer. Podría decirse que en sus 22 años vivió muchas más cosas que personas con el doble de su edad, y mucho más peligrosas. Pero eso ya había pasado, lo malo, los enemigos ya habían pasado y se podría decir que era un tiempo de paz… Orihime deseaba que Kazui no pasará por lo que pasaron sus padres.

Aún perdida en sus pensamientos Orihime percibió que alguien la observaba. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de vidrio de su casa que daba al jardín para ver a su esposo apoyado sobre el marco mirándola sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él se dirigió hacia ella para sentarse a su lado, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Orihime.

-el jardín ha quedado lindo cielo- le dijo Ichigo mirando las flores que tanto había cuidado su esposa meses atrás.

Ella sonrió y se apoyó en la parte delantera del hombro de su esposo. Ichigo acarició tiernamente su panza, notó la respuesta de su hijo ante la muestra de afecto y su corazón se conmovió.

-se movió- expresó una alegre Orihime enderezándose – le gusta que lo acaricies Ichigo.

Ichigo le sonrió y besó su frente - ¿Cómo crees que sea?-

-Cabello naranja seguro- rió Orihime – solo espero que no le traiga problemas como a nosotros-

\- yo creo que su cabello será naranja como el ocaso, unos dulces ojos como los de su madre y…-

\- ¿te imaginas esa expresión con el ceño fruncido? Oww que lindo, será tan tierno como mi Ichigo-Kun –

Ichigo miraba estupefacto a su mujer – ¿cómo te puede parecer eso tierno Orihime?-

-¿Cómo que no Ichigo – Kun?- Orihime se pusó seria y a la vez graciosa, produciéndole nostalgia a su marido por la Orihime que había conocido años atrás, ella seguía siendo tan inocente y tierna a pesar de la madurez que había adquirido a través de los años.

\- por supuesto que no, yo tenía cara de maleante y no era nada tierno-

Orihime hizo puchero – pues a mi me gustaban todas las expresiones de mi Ichi-

-Ven aquí- le dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras le agarraba dulcemente el mentón para besarla.

* * *

gracias por leerme :)


	3. Chapter 3

holas! he vuelto y siento que el cap de hoy es un fiasco xD

daianapotter: a mi tmbn, merecían un poco de paz después de tabta sangre

Javi Corona: gracias! espero poder seguir haciendo historias, y que bueno que te guste la mía :)

salvecharlie: jajajaj este cap es de como comenzaron a salir, o un intento

* * *

-¡Oni-chan hace 15 minutos que estás ahí dentro, necesito ir al baño!-

Ichigo escuchó la queja de su hermana Yuzu. Se sentía un idiota pues hace 15 minutos estaba mirándose al espejo. Si, al espejo. Hoy era un día anormal pues iba a tener una cita con su amiga Orihime Inoue. Si, una cita y sí, con su amiga. Se miró y rio sin poder creérselo. Ichigo –cara de maleante- Kurosaki se había armado de valor y había invitado a la bella Orihime Inoue a una cita. La mitad es mentira, porque la invitación fue casual, pero se atribuía el crédito no sabemos porque. Todo sucedió el día en que los amigos (Chad, Uryuu, Orihime e Ichigo) se reunieron en la casa del moreno a merendar. Se había hecho de noche y Orihime, según Ichigo, no debía irse sola a casa, así que su deber (tal como le había dicho a la peli naranja) era acompañarla a casa.

 _-Gracias por acompañarme Kurosaki –kun – exclamó la hermosa joven._

 _-no es nada Inoue, no podías volver sola –_

 _-sí que puedo, tú sabes que Tatsuki- chan me enseño algunos movimientos- acompaño la frase con una imitación de algunos movimientos de defensa personal haciendo reír a Ichigo._

 _-es lindo verte sonreír- dijo Orihime para luego ponerse colorada al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo – digo, tú no te ríes mucho y es muy raro verte hacerlo, quiere decir que eres feliz- se justificó riendo incómoda._

 _-puede decirse que sí- respondió Ichigo haciendo una sonrisa de lado – soy feliz sabiendo que pude protegerlos-_

 _Orihime sonrió feliz con él -¿sabes que me hace feliz? Un helado de fresa ¡es mi favorito! – esa exclamación produjo un sonrojo en ella._

 _Ichigo la miró, dudó pero al final, casi escapándosele de los labios le propuso:_

 _-¿Qué te parece entonces comer uno este sábado?-_

 _Orihime se quedó de piedra y roja._

 _-perdón, no quería incomodarte – Kurosaki se excusó apenado._

 _\- no, no ¡está bien! ¡Acepto! – respondió un poco eufórica Inoue haciendo que su compañero sonriera._

Así que a causa de eso Ichigo estaba hace 15 minutos encerrado en el baño. Incómodo e intentando disimular la ansiedad y los nervios salió del baño para bajar las escaleras.

-estás muy prolijo ichi-nii – dijo Karin intentando sonar despreocupada. Ichigo vestía un jean chupín un poco suelto color negro, una camiseta color uva y una campera de jean.

Ichigo la miró con cara de enfado a modo de respuesta.

-¿es que acaso mi hijo tiene una cita?- exclamó eufórico Isshin – Masaki, esposa mía nuestra hijo va camino a convertirse en un hombre- Su padre ya había empezado a hablar, con sus gestos estrafalarios, con el póster de su esposa.

-¡cállate viejo, no molestes! No es una cita iré a tomar un helado con Inoue- el joven con cara de maleante levantó la vista (pues escuchó solo silencio) y vio las caras estupefactas de su familia - ¿qué?- preguntó algo confundido y molesto.

-Ichigo – su padre se tornó serio y apretó su hombro – tu padre ya no es tan joven, no juegues de esa manera con su salud- su mirada echaba fuego - ¡no debes jugar ese tipo de broma a tus mayores!- ni bien terminó la frase salió disparado por el puñetazo de su hijo.

-¡viejo estúpido no es una broma! ¡¿Que te piensas que Inoue no puede tomar un helado conmigo?!-

-es que una mujer como Inoue oni-chan… comenzó a decir Yuzu.

-Está fuera de tu alcance Ichii-nii – remató Karin.

A Ichigo se le caía la quijada del rostro. Enfurecido, golpeo la puerta principal al salir. _"¿Pero que se creen?"_ pensó dolido, él ya sabía que una mujer como Orihime no estaba a su alcance aunque le sorprendió que ella accediera tan feliz.

Orihime tocaba su cabello nerviosamente, si seguía enroscando su cabello así tendría un nuevo corte. Soltó una risa cargada de tensión y miró su vestimenta esperando no haber exagerado: el día si bien estaba caluroso la brisa lo hacía un día apetecible y ella estaba allí con su pollera larga a la altura de la cintura color salmón, una remera suelta pero muy linda color negro (que contrastaba con su pollera colorida y al cuerpo aunque suelta a la vez) y una camisa de jean por si refrescaba a la tarde. Se había animado y había maquillado su rostro con un maquillaje ligero y natural y había atado su cabello en una cola de caballo que le sentaba muy bien. Observó la hora en su celular y escuchó que alguien la llamaba, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y se sonrojó: Ichigo se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de lado.

-Lo siento ¿te hice esperar mucho?- se disculpó Ichigo

-para nada – le sonrió ella

-y bien ¿vamos por ese helado?-

-claro que si- se entusiasmó la joven – al parecer hay una feria hoy en el parque, si quieres podemos dar un paseo –

\- lo que tú quieras Inoue- le sonrió su amigo

 _"¡Carajo, carajo, carajo!"_ Ichigo no se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. Cuando se acercaba a la joven era como una postal: le sonreía tan hermosa entre los árboles rosas, violetas y verdes del parque y en el instante que la vio se dio cuenta de algo: estaba enamorado. Pero es que Inoue debería estar prohibida, mejor dicho prohibida para él. ¿En serio alguien como ella se fijaría en él? Una vez Chad le había insinuado que quizás el corazón de Orihime ya tenía dueño y por una extraña razón eso le había molestado.

Y se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía…

-¡ohhh mira que hermoso esa fresa!- Orihime señalaba un colgante para celular. Vio que Ichigo le hacía señas al puestero, lo pagaba y se lo tendía

-No, Kurosaki- kun yo-

-shhh- le sonrió – es un regalo- no sabía que te gustaran tanto las fresas-

A Orihime se le escapó una risa y vio que sorprendido – me encantan – se sonrojo ella.

Ya era de noche e Ichigo la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. En el camino le había comprado ese helado de fresa que le había prometido días atrás y el cual era motivo de la cita y hablaron trivialidades mientras lo comían

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun me divertí mucho hoy- Orihime no podía ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro

-yo también- le respondió él con una sonrisa dulce.

-eto, gracias por acompañarme también, no era necesario-

-¿Cómo qué no? Con todos los fanáticos que tienes detrás- Ichigo intentó ocultar el enfado sin éxito.

-¡no! Te equivocas Kurosaki –kun además – hizo una pausa – yo… yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien-

 _"Así que Chad tenía razón rayos!"_ Ichigo intentó calmarse pero no pudo. Celos. No podía creer que los estuviera sintiendo, sin mencionar que ahora tenía un humor de perros

-como sea – sin querer había sido tosco y Orihime notó que algo le sucedía, su mirada la delataba – descansa y gracias por la tarde, nos vemos-

Cuando Ichigo quiso darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo (si, un beso ¿quién lo creería no? Pero Inoue ya estaba en su círculo íntimo de personas importantes y además le gustaba sentir la calidez de su mejilla. Se sentía un idiota mendigando afecto de esa manera) su torpe amiga se movió para decirle vaya a saber qué y ocurrió: fue un roce de labios pero fue el pie para que Ichigo se olvidara de los modales, de la cultura fría de su país y por supuesto de que era su amiga, para tomar su rostro y apretar sus labios con los suyos. Esperó el empuje de la joven pero se sorprendió al ver que su arranque de impulsividad era respondido de manera positiva. La apretó delicadamente contra su cuerpo para profundizar un poco el beso y separarse ya que al ser la primera vez había sido un desastre.

-lo siento, Inoue – se inclinó delante de ella a modo de disculpas. Encima de impulsivo, mal besador, pensó.

La risa nerviosa de su amiga hizo que se enderezara - ¿te estás burlando de mí?-

-claro que no Kurosaki – kun, es que estaba tan nerviosa que reí – yo… me gustó. Me gustó que me besaras – Inoue sintió su cara arder-

Ichigo sonrió -¿quieres que lo haga devuelta? Yo, la verdad es que quiero aprovechar este momento de locura que tienes…-

-¿locura? Kurosaki –kun yo… te amo desde hace mucho-

\- no juegues con eso Inoue – rio triste Ichigo.

-no juego-

Él la miró y entonces la besó una vez más.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas gente, sin mucho que decir, me inspiré. Espero que les guste :)  
PD: debo actualizar mi otra historia D:

Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite, la historia es mía (ni se por qué lo pongo jaja)

PD 2: fanfiction me saca las sangrías del texto, que bronca e.e

AHHH QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO! quizás a algunos les parezca un poco raro Ichigo, yo me lo imagino así con Orihime. A pesar q es tosco y a veces dan ganas de pegarle una piña siento que con ella es sumamente dulce (bueno se ha visto en el manga también no?)

* * *

El sol que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación despertó a una bella joven con el cabello del color del ocaso. Orihime abrió lentamente los ojos a causa de la luz, la mañana (así como la noche anterior) era calurosa, típico de un día de verano. Intentó moverse un poco y escuchó un sonido de queja por parte de su marido: aún dormido sintió el leve movimiento de su esposa provocando la "queja" por su parte y aferrando a Orihime más a él. Ella sonrió. A pesar del calor ella dormía sobre su pecho y él la rodeaba con su brazo de manera protectora. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían convertido en marido y mujer, dos meses desde que sus vidas habían cambiado, porque aunque se conocieran desde adolescentes y hayan estado 2 años de novios, el matrimonio era una nueva experiencia y distinta a las etapas vividas anteriormente. Ichigo dormía como un tronco y Orihime tuvo que contener la risa, a pesar de ello él sentía los movimientos de su esposa: sentía cuando ella (intentando ser lo más sigilosa posible y sin éxito alguno) lo abandonaba en la cama, cuándo cambiaba de posición e incluso cuándo ella intentaba alejarse un poco, Ichigo aún dormido la volvía a atraer al calor y amparo de su cuerpo. No le sorprendió la queja de su marido cuando notó (aun durmiendo) que Orihime se había intentado mover.

Se quedó mirándolo por un momento repitiéndose mentalmente la situación, pues a veces creía que estaba durmiendo y esta etapa de su vida era un sueño: Ichigo era su marido, él dos años y dos meses atrás le había confesado que la amaba (a ella le costó creerlo) y su amor fue correspondido, y en estos precisos momentos sus musculosos brazos (a causa de las batallas pasadas) la rodeaban de manera dulce y protectora como intentando proteger sus sueños, mientras que su pecho desnudo permitía reposar su cabeza. Empezó a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían mientras miraba el rostro tranquilo y sereno de su esposo mientras dormía, tan extraño sin ver su ceño fruncido tan característico de Ichigo y sonrió porque ella sola veía esa faceta de él, con esa expresión serena al dormir y su mirada dulce acompañada de una sonrisa cuando se dirigía a ella cuando ella le hablaba.

Cerró sus ojos mientras una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujaba en su rostro y subió su mano para acariciar el torso de su esposo: acarició sus pectorales para luego dibujar sus abdominales con su dedo índice.

\- Orihime – la llamó Ichigo mientras soltaba un suspiro cargado.

\- Lo siento Ichi –kun no quería despertarte – se disculpó apenada su esposa.

Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos entre parpadeos para luego mirar a su esposa. Cuando Orihime lo acariciaba de esa manera tan dulce lograba derretirlo y desarmarlo.

\- Buenos días preciosa – le sonrió el chico pelinaranja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa.

Orihime respondió con un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato mientras acariciaba el pecho de Ichigo con su nariz. Ichigo se movió para posicionarse sobre el costado de su cuerpo y quedar frente a su esposa. Se tomó un tiempo para observarla: su pelo desaliñado, sus ojos un poco cerrados debido a que recién se despertaba, la sábana de la cama tapando sus pechos desnudos, todo su cuerpo ya que con el calor les era incómodo dormir vestidos. Orihime le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras acariciaba lenta y dulcemente el brazo de su esposa comenzando desde el dorso de su mano para subir a su hombro y seguir por sus pechos y así recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su esposa cerró los ojos y disfruto la caricia de Ichigo, a pesar de que hace poco habían comenzado a conocerse íntimamente, unirse para ser uno, Orihime ya iba reconociendo las intenciones de su esposo a través del afecto: esta vez sus caricias estaban carentes de toda pasión y/o lujuria, era una caricia dulce, íntima que decía cuanto la amaba con cada tramo que cubría del cuerpo de la joven.

\- Te amo princesa-

El joven se movió para ponerse encima de ella y besarla dulcemente, tomándose su tiempo. Esta vez quería tomarse su tiempo, hacerle el amor de la manera más dulce.

\- Ichi –kun – suspiró Orihime. La mirada de su esposo estaba cargada de amor.

\- Te amo Orihime, te amo tanto. Quiero disfrutar cada momento contigo, no quedarme con ganas de nada. Casi te pierdo muchas veces, quiero disfrutar cada momento de nuestra vida juntos. Quiero compartir risas, llantos. Quiero una familia contigo, estoy seguro que serás el sol de nuestro universo- Ichigo le sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su esposa, sus palabras habían llegado al corazón de su esposa provocando lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Yo también te amo Ichigo, si tuviera cinco vidas, cinco oportunidades para vivir de manera diferente, en todas ellas seguiría eligiéndote –

\- Lo sé, lo escuché aquella vez que viniste a curarme – rio – y yo que pensaba que lo había soñado - su esposo bajó su rostro para besarla.

\- No lo soñaste – le respondió la joven entre besos – realmente fui a verte, hasta quise besarte y luego me arrepentí – Orihime se sonrojó.

\- Lo sé- Ichigo abandonó sus labios para bajar a su cuello – sentí tu aliento sobre mis labios pero te admito que si hubiera estado despierto me habría quedado helado ¿quién iba a pensar que una chica como tú estaría enamorada de alguien como yo? Por eso siempre creí que fue un sueño… hasta que me confesaste que me habías visitado esa noche –

Orihime sentía que se mareaba con cada beso que su esposo depositaba en su cuerpo. Cada lugar que él tocaba con sus labios sentía que se derretía como la mantequilla al entrar en contacto con el calor. Alzó sus brazos para acariciar su espalda, queriendo devolver todo el amor que Ichigo le estaba dando a través de besos y caricias.

\- Ay Orihime… -

Ella se preocupó al escuchar el tono de su esposo - ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-si preciosa – el cerró los ojos y apoyó más su mejilla en la mano de su esposa, al escucharlo había llevado su mano al rostro del joven para acariciar su mejilla – quiero hacerte el amor, lentamente, disfrutar cada centímetro de ti- Ichigo la miró fijamente para volver a besarla.

Y Orihime se dejó llevar por las caricias y besos de su esposo.


	5. ¿tienes tiempo para mi?

Hola Gente! primero feliz navidad! y segundo

HOY SALE LA NOVELA CARAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 3 vamoooooossss estoy re ansiosa la quiero leer ya xD

y bueno me inspiró el sketch IH (kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¿quién no fangirlea con una novela de los pelinaranjas?) así que disfrutenlo (?

 **quiero aclarar varias cosas: hay cosas que invento ya que no ha salido mucho de la novela entonces no se sabe por ejemplo el lugar de la boda (o yo lo pasé en alto) y por eso por ejemplo la hice en el gran jardín de la mansión Kuchiki (?**

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo

gracias por leerme :3

* * *

Ichigo terminó de acomodarse la corbata y sonrió irónicamente frente al espejo "¿quién iba a pensar que la enana y Renji se casarían? se preguntó a sí mismo para luego responder " _yo, por supuesto"_ porque él ya lo sabía, esos dos se amaban hace siglos. Cuando Renji le agradeció por achicar (hasta hacerla nula) la brecha entre él y Rukia Ichigo lo supo: se amaban.

Dejo el espejo, agarró el pase para la sociedad de almas que le habían entregado y espero al resto de la familia, Rukia había invitado a su padre y hermanas también.

-¡que guapo estás onii-chan!- Yuzu bajaba las escaleras sonriendo ante la apariencia de su hermano, quién llevaba un traje negro con una corbata azul marino. Yuzu Vestía un delicado vestido rosa a la altura de las rodillas con unas ballerinas del mismo color, su broche de frutilla no abandonaba su corta cabellera esta vez agarrando parte de su cabello del costado izquierdo.

-tú también estás hermosa Yuzu- le sonrió su hermano provocando el sonrojo en la pequeña.

-ustedes están listos parece, el viejo sigue arreglándose- Karin se les unió. Ella llevaba un vestido verde botella con zapatos negros y su cabello hecho un moño

-¿que es lo que lo atrasa al viejo?- preguntó el hermano

-uno de sus tantos ridículos moños -

-¡ya viejo, llegaremos tarde!- gritó Ichigo a su progenitor

-¡Rukiaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!- gritó Isshin mientras bajaba como un tornado las escaleras para arrodillarse ante el póster de su difunta esposa -Rukia -chan se casará Masaki ¡nuestra hija se casará!- exclamaba con llantos sobre actuados.

-¡Que no es tu hija viejo estúpido!- Ichigo se había acercado para gritarle

-¡no hieras los sentimientos de tu padre!- le contestó Isshin agarrando sus piernas -querida esposa -Isshin había vuelto a llorarle al poster -al fin uno de nuestros hijos se casa ¡si fuera por Ichigo nunca tendríamos nietos!-

A Ichigo se le formó la vena en la frente y golpeó a su padre.

Orihime esperaba a su amigo para irse a la boda de Rukia, ella había decidido ir sola pero él insistió. retocó su maquillaje por ultima vez y se miró al espejo: zapatos color nude, vestido color crema hasta arriba de las rodillas y un chal color manteca sobre sus hombros. un delineado suave en sus ojos y rosa discreto en sus labios, su cabello suelto y bien peinado. Escuchó el timbre y agarró su cartera de mano

-hola Sado-kun - saludó la pelinaranja

-Inoue - Chad inclinó el rostro a modo de saludo

-¿ishida -kun no venía contigo? -

-lo pasamos a buscar y vamos-

-está bien- sonrió Orihime y cerró la puerta del departamento.

El corazón de Ichigo comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. mientras él y su familia esperaban frente al Senkaimon divisó a sus tres amigos a lo lejos... Y Orihime estaba sumamente hermosa esa tarde. Tantas veces la había visto, ella brillaba todo el tiempo pero hoy, vestida para la ocasión, brillaba más que nunca. Ichigo la había amado desde siempre, pero para él Orihime era inalcanzable.

-¡Kurosaki -kun!- ya a unos metros de ellos Orihime lo llamó agitando energicamente en alto su brazo, Ichigo sonrió ante la sonrisa de su nakama y al ver tropezarla con sus tacones se precipitó hacia adelante por inercia, pero Ishida había sido más rápido, deteniendo la caída de la joven.

-hehehe lo siento Ishida-kun- Orihime pidió perdón apenada y sonrojada. Ishida le respondió con una sonrisa y un "no te preocupes"

-Orihime-chan, estás hermosa - Ichigo no había visto a su padre tan serio y el hecho de que él pueda elogiar libremente a Orihime hizo que sintiera celos por su progenitor.

\- mu-muchas gracias Kurosaki -san -

-realmente lo estás - la elogió Karin. y así recibiendo elogios de parte de las hermanas Kurosaki los chicos vieron como las puertas del Senkaimon se abrieron mientras 6 mariposas infernales esperaban a los humanos para guiarlos hacia el seireitei.

La boda de Renji y Rukia iba a ser celebrada en el gran jardín de la mansión Kuchiki. Se celebraría un banquete con los amigos más cercanos tanto del seireitei como del mundo humano. Una vez llegados y acomodados en las primeras filas se prepararon para recibir a los novios. Todos voltearon a ver a Renji entrar con el tradicional montsuki y dirigirse hacia adelante. Acto Seguido Rukia imitaba a su futuro marido entrando junto a Byakuya: Rukia estaba realmente hermosa con su shiramuko blanco y su cara cubierta por el velo que le había regalado Orihime. Ichigo sonrió de manera tierna al verla tan nerviosa, nunca se veía a Rukia Kuchiki (en unos minutos Rukia Abarai) con la guardia tan baja.

Luego del ritual del purificación, las palabras de compromiso, ofrendas y el **San sakudo** ("tres veces tres a nueve", un rito que se da luego del intercambio de los anillos y los juzus (una especia de rosarios) a través del cual **la pareja hace una promesa de matrimonio ante Gohonzon** (un objeto de devoción en el budismo japonés), que consiste en tomar tres vasos de sake (que representan al cielo, la tierra y el hombre) en tres sorbos. Este proceso primero lo hace el novio y luego la novia, y se hace de esta forma ya que el 3 es un numero sagrado que traerá felicidad a la pareja y representa la unión de la misma en cuerpo,mente y espíritu.) los invitados, detrás de los novios se dirigieron al lugar del banquete.

-Felicidades enana- Ichigo le sonrió a Rukia chocando su copa con ella, Rukia se sonrojó al procesar las palabras de Ichigo: estaba oficialmente casada con Renji abarai.

Rukia sonrió de lado - al menos yo si me casé -

-¿que estás insinuando ehh?- a Ichigo se le había formado la vena en la frente y entrecerrado los ojos.

-que dudo que te cases pronto Ichigo -

-oooooooooohhhh- dijo irónico el pelinaranja - ahora la enana se burla de mi porque ya es Abarai Rukia - terminó de decir el joven cuando vio a su amiga tambalearse

-¿Rukia estás bien?- vio el rostro de la novia totalmente rojo.

-¡Ichigo! n-no me llames así-

-pero si ahora es tu nombre. Rukia Abarai - su amiga volvió a tambalearse - oi, no me digas que-

-¡Callate!- Rukia le propino un golpe totalmente avergonzada. y así la fiesta de casamiento continuó su rumbo.

ya estaba por caer la noche y la reunión estaba por finalizar. casi todos los invitados ya se había retirado (entre ellos la familia Kurosaki menos Ichigo) a sus hogares. Rukia conversaba con Byakuya, Orihime con Chad y Uryuu camino al senkaimon. Ichihigo iba detrás dialogando con Renji:

-oi, Ichigo -

-Renji -

\- ¿No es hora de que aclares las cosas?- Dijo Renji.

Ichigo se retorció el cuello como diciendo "¿eh?"

-No te hagas el tonto ... me refiero a Orihime.-

-¿Qué ... !?- Aunque sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír, Ichigo miró a Orihime para ver su reacción. Orihime estaba entre Uryuu y Chad, teniendo una conversación aparentemente divertida.

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?-

-... Eso es ...!- Ichigo se sonrojó ante la franqueza de Renji.

-No deberías hacer esperar a tan buena muchacha durante tanto tiempo-

-... Lo sé - respondió el joven pelinaranja con una voz que parecía desvanecerse - ¡No actúes tan alto y poderoso de repente ...! tú te declaraste décadas después! - Ichigo le respondió a modo de queja.

-lo sé- rio Renji -no sigas mi ejemplo, no la hagas esperar. alguien como ella no siempre se encuentra -

Renji palmeo el brazo de Ichigo y llamó a Chad y Uryuu con la excusa de querer hablarles y darle una oportunidad a su amigo. Renji tenía razón: alguien como Orihime no se encuentra todos los días y cada día que pasaba era un día perdido junto a ella ¿por cuantos peligros habían pasado?¿ y si en uno de ellos la perdía para siempre? ¿cuántos momentos dolorosos habían compartido? cuando Orihime se había ido a Hueco Mundo Ichigo sintió que su mundo se iba desvaneciendo ¿cuántos enemigos venció allí para salvarla? grimmjow, ulquiorra, nnoitra... la vez que había muerto y la escuchó llamarlo aceptó que su hollow lo poseyera solo para protegerla y el hecho de que ella se asutara cuando él usaba la máscara le partía el corazón. Cuando perdió sus poderes perdió el rumbo por no poder protegerla pero al ver que ella había luchado para volverse más fuerte se sintió feliz en parte. y contra yhwach, cuando pudieron pelear juntos (ella siendo su escudo) se sintió feliz, ya no solo la protegía sino que sabía que ella podía defenderse. La amaba, la amaba demasiado: amaba su torpeza, su inocencia, el hecho de que ella priorizaba la felicidad de los demás antes de la suya, su pureza, su solidaridad. Todo en Orihime era bueno, era puro, era hermoso. No importa si era rechazado, debía decirle lo que sentía.

el pelinaranja observó como su amiga venía hacia él

-hola kurasaki -kun. Abarai-kun debía hablar algo con los chicos así que me pidio si los dejaba solos-

el joven apenas la escuchaba perdido en sus pensamientos y observándola: era hermosa. Por dentro y por fuera ¿como alguien como ella lo iba a corresponder? parecía ilógico. Eran tan preciosa, tan amable, tan amorosa, cariñosa, solidaria...

-¿viste lo hermosa que estaba kuchiki-san?- los ojos de Orihime brillaron brindandole más luz a la chica -su shiramuko, su velo -sonrió ocultando las lágrimas de felicidad. Orihime había confeccionado ese velo para su amiga - y la ceremonia! el hecho de que ya estén casados ¿no es...-

-oi. Inoue- Ichigo la interrumpió y respiró hondo.

-¿si?- Orihime volteó hacia su lado para mirarlo.

-Hay ... algo (quiero) de que hablar, así que puedes hacer tiempo para mí la próxima vez?- soltó Ichigo muy nervioso viendo la reacción sorprendida de su amiga. si ella se lo permitía en cuanto llegaran él le diría que la amaba.

* * *

SI GENTE, la conversación de Ichigo y Renji es sacada textual de lo q sale de la novela. se que no lo inventé pero no me parecía correcto modificarlo

uff hace mucho que no escribo y se que debería haber puesto más detalles pero la idea era hacer un drabble, no se que pasó xD

en fin, gracias por leerme :)

 **YA QUIERO QUE SALGA LA NOVELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3**

 **besitos :3**


	6. regalo

Buenas gente, sin mucho que decir, me inspiré. Espero que les guste :) 

Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite, la historia es mía (ni se por qué lo pongo jaja)

PD 2: fanfiction me trolea con el formato del texto lo odio jajajajaa

muchas gracias por sus reviews! realmente los aprecio! en serio gracias!

 **Feliz y próspero año nuevo!**

* * *

Orihime regresaba a su casa limpiando sus lágrimas, había recibido la mejor noticia: su amiga se iba a casar. Le sorprendió que ella haya sido la primera en ser comunicada sobre el evento y el hecho de que Rukia quiera decírselo a (como lo dijo la pelinegra) su mejor amiga antes que Ichigo. Su corazón se llenó de una gran calidez, ella sabía que Ichigo y Rukia tenían lazos inquebrantables y que era especiales el uno para el otro, pero la joven nunca se imaginó que Rukia eligiera anunciarle el notición de su boda a ella primero. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y soltó una risita ahogada. Una señora le había preguntado si se encontraba bien a lo que ella había respondido que sí, con una gran sonrisa. Una vez llegado a su departamento marcó en el teléfono y le pidió a Riruka si le podía confeccionar un vestido de novia

-¿estás loca?! Soy una principiante! No puedo hacer un vestido endos semanas!-

-lo siento Riruka – chan! – Orihime moqueaba mientras hablaba con su amiga -¿y un velo?-

Oyó a Riruka haciendo ruidos indicándole a la pelirroja que estaba pensando la propuesta – un velo si –

-¡Muchas gracias Riruka – chan!- chilló Orihime de felicidad al otro lado del teléfono.

-está bien ¡pero no tenías que dejarme sorda!-

-lo siento he he-

\- te llamaré cuando esté listo, ahora encargo los materiales – Riruka terminó de decirle aquello y se quedaron hablando trivialidades. Al colgar Orihime respiro hondo y esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba feliz, estaba realmente feliz por sus amigos. Se dirigió a la cocina tarareando su canción favorita cuando su celular sonó

-¿hola?-

-hola, Inoue – Ichigo la saludaba al otro lado de la línea, lo cual sorprendió, ya que a su amigo no le agradaba hablar mucho por teléfono.

-Hola Kurosaki – kun ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien – escuchó que sonreía y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido – estoy en el descanso entre las clases de la universidad –

Ichigo miró al cielo y sonrió una vez más. Él no era de sonreír mucho pero cuando vio a Rukia y Renji y éstos anunciaron su boda se sintió feliz. Hoy era un buen día.

-¿sabes que la enana y cabeza de piña me visitaron hace un rato? –

-ohhh ya lo sabes Kurosaki –kun?!- Orihime sonaba muy emocionada

-¿Cómo?- respondió Ichigo sorprendido - ¿tú lo sabes también?-

Orihime se rascó la cabeza – pues sí jejeje ¿por eso es que llamabas?-

-la verdad si, aunque fue un poco sorpresivo ¿no es así? Obviamente no iba a decírtelo yo, pues es el momento de ellos, fui impulsivo, la verdad no sé qué excusa iba a inventar para decirte –

-mmmmm ¿puedo contarte un secreto?-

-claro que si Inoue-

-quiero regalarles el velo de novia –

-ese es un bonito detalle – la voz de Ichigo se tornó dulce haciendo que Orihime se sonrojara.

\- gr-gracias Kurosaki –kun. Riruka me lo entregará en una semana, pero pensaba ponerle algunos detalles, me gustaría bordarle pétalos de la flor de fresa en los bordes ¿sabes que esa flor significa familia feliz? -

-realmente no lo sabía, es un lindo detalle Inoue ¿pero lo harás tú sola? Podemos ayudarte si quieres. Yuzu y Karin saben bordar, y yo puedo intentarlo si lo deseas-

-ohhh no Kurosaki –kun no te preocupes. Le iba a pedir a Tatsuki –chan –

-en serio Inoue, las dos no podrán solas. Nos podemos reunir en casa que es grande ¿te parece si le decimos a Chad e Ishida también?

\- realmente no quiero molestarte Kurosaki –kun –

-No es molestia –

-muchas gracias- Orihime sonrió. Hace mucho no veía a Ichigo y se sentía feliz de que, además de que quisieran ayudarla, poder volver a verlo.

-no es nada – Ichigo hizo una pausa – creo que mi próxima clase comienza. Avísame cuando lo tengas y nos reunimos ¿quieres? –

-¡si si!- contestó entusiasmada la joven – muchas gracias Kurosaki –kun y suerte en tus estudios –

-adiós Inoue, mucha suerte a ti también- Ichigo colgó la llamada y sonrió. Inoue había tenido un bonito detalle para sus amigos. "Siempre tan dulce Inoue", pensó. Ella era una persona tan pura, tan dulce. Se levantó del banco y se dirigió al aula de la clase.


End file.
